


we match

by suchalongwaydown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blue and green, Confused Harry, Flirty, Fluff, Grammys, M/M, One Shot, Red Carpet, Solo!Harry, accidentally matching, album of the year, cute ziam, i dont even know, i randomly thought of this while watching the grammys and then i couldnt stop so i wrote it, matching suits, soft, solo!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongwaydown/pseuds/suchalongwaydown
Summary: the one where harry and louis attend the grammys and unknowingly match their suits perfectly





	we match

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this little story while watching the Grammys and then I couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is.

Harry isn’t nervous. He isn’t. This isn’t even the first time he’s been to the Grammys. He performed last year for fuck’s sake, he isn’t nervous. 

 

Except he is. 

 

Performing is never an issue for Harry. The problem is when it comes down to talking. People tend to find his slow, accented drawl annoying, so he doesn’t understand why the Academy wants him to present the award for Album of the Year. Harry didn’t release any music this past year, so he doesn’t have any nominations, but he won this category last year so he guesses it makes sense that they want him to present it.

 

Except it doesn’t. Whatever. He just hopes he doesn’t have to say too much. 

 

He had his suit custom made a couple months ago, and he checks himself in the mirror now. It is exactly what he wanted. The suit is perfectly fitted, the high-waisted trousers accentuating his waist and flaring out at his knees. The suit jacket is short, cutting off just above his hips. The deep, blue floral pattern goes well with his emerald green tie that brings out the color of his eyes. He wears a black undershirt tucked into his trousers, and his long brown curls sit nicely on the tops of his shoulders. 

 

Harry gives himself another once-over before he leaves for the carpet.

 

-

 

He’s one of the last to walk the carpet, and he gets stopped for multiple interviews along the way. 

 

“Did you and Louis Tomlinson plan the matching outfits?” one interviewer asks. “You must have, this can’t be a coincidence.”

 

Harry laughs lightly, his face twisting a little in confusion.

 

“What? I’m not matching with anyone.”

 

“Well it must just be the Fates messing with us, am I right?”

 

Harry gives another confused laugh and just nods. He doesn’t even know a Louis Tomlinson. The interviewer carries on, this time asking Harry about the music he’s working on and when prompted for a time of release, his only response is “soon.”

 

Every interview that follows begins with the same question about matching suits. Harry wonders if they’re all in on some master prank to confuse him for the entire night, because he can’t think of any other explanation. 

 

He reaches his seat and looks  around to see who he knows. A couple seats down he spots Liam Payne and his husband, Zayn. Liam notices him too, and starts talking before Harry gets a chance.

 

“I didn’t know you and Louis Tomlinson were dating.”

 

Harry’s mouth gapes and he collects himself.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I don’t even know who that is. Not to be rude, of course.”

 

Liam chuckles, and grabs Zayn’s attention from whoever he had been talking to. Liam starts to ask him a question, but Zayn gets his words out first.

 

“Harry Tomlinson?”

 

Harry sighs and puts his face in his hands.

 

“Sorry, are you not married yet?” Zayn laughs, and Harry flips him the bird.

 

“Did you really not plan to match?” Liam asks, and Harry lifts his face and shakes his head.

 

“Swear to God. It was all anyone wanted to ask me about outside and I couldn’t even give them an answer. I feel bad for him though, because now that I’m here he’s gonna be getting asked about it, and he’ll be even more confused than I am.”

 

“I guess it doesn’t help that you’re both out,” Zayn replies, rubbing his chin. “They probably think you’re dating.”

 

“Which couldn’t be more wrong,” Harry quickly points out. Zayn rolls his eyes. Harry goes to reply, but then the lights are down and the beginning notes of someone’s hit song are playing, effectively cutting off anything he planned to say. 

 

“I know what you’re doing. Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, it’s all fine. You’re probably not even matching that much anyway. You know how people like to exaggerate,” Liam whispers in Harry’s ear. He sighs and nods.

 

Liam’s right. Harry doesn’t need to worry about his supposedly matching suits with a supposed Louis Tomlinson. He needs to worry about presenting the award for Album of the Year in a few hours.

 

-

 

Harry is retrieved from his seat during the commercial break before he’s on. There’s to be a performance as soon as the break ends and then he’ll be called up to stage. His face is quickly powdered, and he can faintly hear whoever it is that’s performing from the dressing room they’ve taken him to. The tune of the song sounds familiar, but he’s not sure what it’s called or who sings it. Next thing Harry knows, he’s being called over to his entrance to the stage. 

 

He hears the audience cheer and then someone’s talking about the amazing year of music they’ve had. There’s a commotion to his left, but Harry ignores it, too focused on waiting for his cue to enter the stage. The noise increases, and he sneaks a quick peek over his shoulder, just in time to catch someone being whisked away into a dressing room. Then, Harry’s being nudged on stage and he puts on a smile, concentrating on not losing his footing while walking across the stage like he did last year.

 

He reaches the mic stand and begins reading from the teleprompter in front of him. 

 

“It’s been an incredible year for music, from country to pop, and these nominees have it all. Here are your nominees for Album of the Year,” Harry drawls, but he doesn’t mess up. Not once. He doesn’t pay attention to the names being called out, he just waits intently for his cue to open the envelope and announce the winner. “And the Grammy goes to-”

 

Harry opens the envelope and looks at the name staring up at him.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mutters, and then holds up the envelope. “Louis Tomlinson.”

 

There’s a loud applause as a small man dressed in a well-fitted emerald green suit with a blue floral bow tie emerges from backstage. No fucking way. He’s got to be the most gorgeous man Harry’s ever seen. 

 

The man stops in his tracks a few feet away as his eyes meet Harry’s. He gives him a quick once-over, his eyes widening. 

 

“This is some soulmate shit,” he mouths, and Harry giggles, he  _ giggles _ , and holds out the award for him. 

 

“Congratulations, soulmate. You’re all anyone has asked me about tonight,” Harry says as the man takes the award from him. 

 

“It’s mutual, Curly.” Louis turns to the mic, and addresses the shocked crowd. “Okay, so this all makes sense now.” The audience laughs and Harry moves to the side a little so he’s out of Louis’ shot. Louis starts his speech.

 

“This album was a long time coming, I know. It kept getting pushed further and further back, but we finally got it out this year and I’m so incredibly proud of how it’s been accepted. Performing these songs has been a dream for me. Every single song on this album means something to me, and to be able to share that with everyone is just amazing. And for people to be able to benefit from it? Even better. I have so many people to thank, the first being God and the second being the gays.” The crowd laughs. “But seriously, coming out was something I never thought I’d be able to do, but I was accepted so easily into this community and I’m very thankful for that. I’d like to thank my family, and my friends, my team. I love you all. Thank you for everything. But most importantly, I want to thank my fans. My incredibly patient fans. This is for you.” He holds the award over his head, and slowly backs away from the mic, waving with his other hand. 

 

Harry walks backstage, Louis right behind him. 

 

“You know, I thought I was being pranked with the amount of times I was asked about you,” Harry says as soon as they’re completely out of sight of the cameras. Louis laughs and cradles his award with both hands.

 

“I didn’t even know something was up until I was sitting down next to Niall and he asked me why I didn’t tell him we were dating.”

 

“Honestly though, this is some coincidence,” Harry starts but Louis stops him.

 

“Not a coincidence, Curly, I already told you. This is some soulmate shit.” Louis gives him a smile that Harry can’t help but return. 

 

“Soulmates, huh? We should test that theory.”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Louis asks, shifting the award to one hand, and sticking his other on his popped out hip. Harry can’t help but admire the way the fabric pulls.

 

“Maybe,” Harry says, meeting his eyes again. The blue in his tie brings out the color of his eyes, and Harry can’t help but wonder if he’d had the same thought process when picking it out. 

 

“Find me at the after party,” Louis finally replies, and then he’s gone.


End file.
